halofandomcom-20200222-history
Coastal Highway
Coastal Highway is a Halo 3: ODST level. Summary The level takes place during the final stages of the Battle of Mombasa, as the Rookie, Edward Buck (BUCK), Veronica Dare (DARE, and Vergil (VRGL) fight their way to the Coastal Highway of New Mombasa, where Dare and Vergil board an Elephant and Buck and the Rookie escort them along the Covenant-infested highway with various Warthogs and a Scorpion. They reach a building at the end of the highway and fight off the waves of Covenant that arrive, until they are finally picked up by the covenant ship captured by the Squad, just in time to escape the Assault Carrier that begins glassing the highway. Transcript Final Cutscene Dutch: That thing safe? Buck: Long as it doesn't get hit! {The ground suddenly shakes as an Assault Carrier exits slipspace dangerously close to the surface. It begins charging its Energy Projector.} {Dare drags Vergil to the Phantom.} Dare: Come on... dammit! Move! Buck: Aww nuts. {Buck pushes the Huragok, until it and Dare are under the Phantom and pulled inside.} Buck: What can I say? ... It was a hell of a night. {The Assault Carrier begins glassing the area as the Phantom pulls out with everyone aboard.} ---- {Buck and the Rookie pull an injured Romeo from the Plasma cannon to the centre of the vessel.} Buck: Easy does it. Romeo: We went through hell for that? Buck: Give him some meds, would ya? Buck: It's important. It knows things. {The Rookie gives Romeo an injection.} Romeo: Heck Gunny, I wasn't talking about the alien. Buck: Mickey? I'm sending you a very special co-pilot. Mickey: Aw, come on! I don't want one of those things in here! Buck: It won't bite. And unlike you, it knows what to tell those cruisers to keep 'em off our tail. {Vergil floats to the controls.} Dare: I think they're too busy to care. {Dare walks to the side of the ship to watch the carriers burn the city.} Dare: Looks like they found what they're looking for. {Buck joins her.} Buck: What about you? What about us? {Dare holds Buck's hand.} Dare: Win this war... then ask me that again. {The Phantom's side's close as it sets off for space, leaving at least five Assault Carriers to destroy the city. As the camera zooms out, it reveals the Covenant ships uncovering the Ark Portal.} Epilogue {Words read: "Epilogue" ONI orbital facility" One month after drop} {Veronica and a Marine walk down a passageway, the screen cuts the Marine's face from view.} Dare: Lord Hood may have given you clearance, but it was my op, and it's my interrogation. We only captured one. It's very delicate. {The Marine is revealed to be SgtMaj. Johnson.} Johnson: Don't worry... I know what the aliens like. {Johnson presses the door lock, and the two walk into the interrogation room. In it, is Vergil. Buck's squad sit or stand nearby.} Johnson: It has access to the Covenant battle-net? Dare: Limited, but yes. We're not entirely sure how it manages a remote connection to the w-- {Johnson throws a Cigar lighter to the Huragok, who catches it.} {The Marines arm their weapons.} Buck: Whoa, stand down! Stand down! Dare: Sergeant Major, please! It's extremely flammable! {Johnson walks right up to the Huragok.} Johnson: The Brutes. The bastards who put bombs on your buddies and killed millions of my people... {grunt} {Johnson sits down on a nearby crate.} Johnson: ...They're digging a mighty big hole. {Johnson puts a Cigar in his mouth.} Johnson: You're gonna tell me exactly what they're looking for. And then, you're gonna help me stop 'em. {'''Easter egg': At this point, if the right thumbstick is held left, one can see Buck with a monkey which is sitting on a grating. Buck carefully picks something off the monkey (possibly a bug), and apparently proceeds to put it in his mouth.}http://halocinema.bungie.org/halo3odst/hd/epilogue_easter_egg.wmv ''{The Huragok lights Johnson's cigar, suggesting a deal.} ---- (Legendary-only scene) {In the Superintendent's underground data center, many Huragok begin looking around the area, as one looks behind to see the Prophet of Truth arriving from above, on his Gravity Throne. He examines the two Huragok behind him, who then leave. A large hole is shown, with a part of a Forerunner relic located underneath. Several Phantoms fly around in the area. The Prophet of Truth smiles and leaves. A Phantom is seen moving towards the structure.} Trivia *Completing this level on Normal or above unlocks the Coastal Highway achievement Coastal Highway achievement, as well as the map Last Exit on Firefight mode. *The Vidmaster Challenge: Deja Vu can be unlocked by beating this level on Legendary LIVE Co-op, with Iron Skull activated, with four players, and without Warthogs or Scorpions. *This level prominently features the Oliphant; the waste collection variant of the UNSC Elephant. *When viewing the level in Theater mode, you can see that the Scarabs are climbing out from underwater leaving some to believe that Scarabs can submerse underwater like a submarine. *The ONI orbital facility is actually the multiplayer level Orbital. *If the Oliphant is destroyed, a corpse will fall out bearing Dare's tag. Upon closer inspection however, the corpse is actually the Rookie's character model. *The Oliphant has the number 49 on it. Another 7 reference (7 x 7 = 49). *The AA Wraith in this level can be hijacked using the same glitch that allowed you to hijack them in Halo 3. Buck will say that he'll get in the AA Wraith's turret, but will continue on foot as if you were in a ghost. It is unknown if getting into the AA Wraith will invalidate the Deja Vu achievement, though it would be advisable for the group to stick with the Mongooses and Rocket Launchers. *The quote where Johnson says " I know what the aliens like." is a tribute to what Johnson's quote in Halo 2 to Cortana where he says " I know what the ladies like." *If you look closely during the epilogue, The Rookie appears to be once again asleep when the group is shown. *There are four Scarabs in this level, there are five Scarabs total in the game. *When the Phantom arrives after the final wave of enemies, it is worth noting that the ODST's manning the turrets are not Dutch and Romeo, but two Rookies. This is the same for Kikowani Station. *The Scarabs in this level are smaller than Scarabs you fight. It is probably to make the level look bigger. *Throughout the level, several landmarks from previous missions can be seen, such as the smoking ONI Alpha Site and the bridge in Uplift Reserve that Dutch witnesses the collapse of the Space Elevator. These structures are best seen in Theatre mode. *In the beginning cutscene, where the Rookie is in the elevator with Vergil, Buck's Assault Rifle is missing the front barrel. This is seen when they are leaving the elevator, when the Assault Rifle is on Buck's back holster. Sources Category:Halo 3: ODST Campaign